mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 506 - Eegah
The Movie Synopsis While driving through the desert, a teenage girl (Manning) is frightened by a 7-foot giant (Kiel) who appears in her path. After escaping, she returns to the site with her boyfriend (Arch Hall Jr.) and her father (director Arch Hall Sr., billed here as William Watters) in an attempt to find the giant. They do, and it proceeds to terrorize them and the rest of Palm Springs, California. By the way, watch out for snakes!http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055946/plotsummary Information *Filmed in Bronson Canyon, the same desert where Robot Monster (1953) was filmed. Eegah's cavern is Ro-Man's headquarters seen from a different angle. *Marilyn Manning was Arch Hall Sr.'s secretary at the time of filming.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055946/plotsummary *Mr. Fishman, the character tossed into a pool by Eegah, was played by Arch Hall Jr.'s friend and Mixed-Up Zombies star/director Ray Dennis Steckler. *This movie was made on a budget of about $15,000 - an astonishingly low budget for a color film, even by 1962 standards. Much of the dialogue was lost during filming; large sections of the film are dubbed. Surprisingly, these disadvantages didn’t hurt profits any. By 1980, the film had grossed more than $1 million. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Servo tries to bring Crow's temperature down to absolute zero. Joel realizes it will probably kill all of them and tries to rescue Crow, who is so brittle from the cold he falls to pieces when Joel touches him. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel patches up Crow, who laments his lack of resale value. For the invention exchange, Joel and the Bots play their rebuilt Pork-orinas which was used to create the incidental music in rural-themed shows like Green Acres. Meanwhile, in Deep 13, Frank is late for his ice-dancing lesson, and drives Dr. F just batty enough to inspire the mad doc to replace Frank's blood with radiator fluid. Segment Two: Joel & the Bots talk about the gas station from the film and their disapperance in recent years. This leads them into a discussion of the many subtle forms hell has taken in the last few decades. Segment Three: The Bots play doctor and alter Joel's face to look like Arch Hall Jr. with their sinister device. But Joel doesn't want to look like Arch Hall Jr...thank goodness for anasthetic. Segment Four: While making Jiffy Pop, Joel and the Bots ponder why most 1960's sitcoms were run by single dads. Crow points out the SOL crew isn't much better off. Segment Five: The Bots feel dirty after watching the movie, so they take a hot refreshing show while Joel reads a letter. Dr. Forrester and Frank get into a fight over Frank's blood. Stinger: "Fake it." "That's what I've BEEN doing. Now I'm getting sick!" Obscure References *''"I'm Charles Kuralt, and we're going to leave you with this shot of a flower..."'' Charles Kuralt was the host of CBS News Sunday Morning, a morning news show that would end with a tranquil scene of nature. *''"Hey, it's Scattergories!"'' Scattergories is a party game where people must think of things in a particular subject and beginning with a particular letter. *''"Is that a real poncho or a Sears poncho?"'' A slightly misquoted line from the Frank Zappa song "Camarillo Brillo". *''"I'm dead. Don't smoke."'' A reference to an anti-smoking PSA that actor Yul Brynner filmed shortly before his death from lung cancer and had aired posthumously, in which he said "I'm dead now. Don't smoke." *''"Shakin' the bush, boss!"'' A classic quote from the 1967 film Cool Hand Luke. *''"Which way to Bly workshop?"'' Robert Bly is a Minnesota author who does workshops on the mythopoetic men's movement. *''"It's under a big W..."'' The last worlds of the character played by Jimmy Durante in the 1963 comedy film It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *"Is she really going out with him?"'' A reference to the Joe Jackson song "Is She Really Going Out With Him?" *''"Econo Lodge?! But why?!"'' Econo Lodge is a chain of motels. *''"Richard Speck is there!"'' Richard Speck murdered eight student nurses in a killing spree in Chicago in 1966. Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in August 1997. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in April 2000, the DVD also includes the original un-MSTed version of the movie. The DVD also includes a special mode where at certain part of the MST3K episode a icon of Crow's head will appear allowing you to switch to the original movie to see what was cut out. In practice it's of questionable usefulness, with the icon handily appearing to inform us that MST3K ep has an entirely different opening titles than original movie... Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5